


Бордель

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Brothels, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Undercover Missions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Мастер находит Доктора в борделе. Но на самом деле, разумеется, это операция ЮНИТ.





	Бордель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brothel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/480148) by anonymous. 



— Я мог бы сказать, что не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть, — сказал Мастер, — но в данном случае, пожалуй, ожидал. На самом деле, едва узнав об этом, я поспешил сюда.

— Чудесно. — Доктор окинул его неприятным взглядом, скрестив руки на обнаженной груди. — Пришел, посмотрел, теперь убирайся.

— О, нет. Я заплатил неплохие деньги за то, чтобы иметь тебя в своем распоряжении на целую ночь, Доктор, и отлично этим воспользуюсь. — Мастер пригладил бороду, пряча самодовольную усмешку. — Мне говорили, ты весьма популярен.

— У девушек, которые хотят поиграть в «дочки-папочки», — в голосе Доктора проступило отвращение. — Или юноши с теми же проблемами. Люди! В их головах такая идиотская неразбериха. Странно, что они умудрились не вымереть. — Он ненавидел удовлетворять их мелочные потребности. — Так редко выпадает общение с ровесником.

Мастер бесцеремонно хмыкнул.

— На Земле? Мой дорогой Доктор, здесь ты не найдешь никого, кто даже отдаленно может зваться твоим ровесником. Если, конечно, не считать меня. Ты в моем полном распоряжении на восемь часов. Думаю, стоит начать со стриптиза.

— Для тебя? — Доктор вздернул бровь. Если честно, последние несколько недель он занимался кое-чем и похуже. — И надо поверить, что ты не попытаешься убить меня, как только я повернусь спиной?

— Если бы я хотел убить тебя, то не стал бы тратить деньги. Нет, Доктор, думаю, на эту ночь нам стоит отбросить разногласия и насладиться тем, что мы — самые старые создания на этом жалком подобии планеты, если не считать нескольких черепах и растений. Когда в последний раз ты, Доктор, получал истинное удовольствие со своим соплеменником? — Мастер подошел ближе. Доктор собрал все достоинство и прикрылся им, как броней. Он точно знал, насколько давно это случалось и как сильно он нуждался в компании себе подобных, настолько же, насколько и ненавидел их. Некогда Мастер был другом Доктора, интеллектуально равным, его первым любовником. Он и так застрял здесь… Какого дьявола, почему бы и нет?

— Очень хорошо, — кивнул он и потянулся к застежке брюк. — Но даже не думай, что раз заплатил, то сможешь указывать мне, что мы станем делать.

— Вижу, они забыли рассказать тебе, что покупатель всегда прав. — Мастер подошел ближе и обжег рот Доктора собственническим поцелуем. К счастью, губы его не были такими горячими, как у людей, и не обжигали по-настоящему, а запах и ощущения были именно такими, как надо. Идеальное соответствие. Мастер прикусил его нижнюю губу, и Доктор вспомнил, что их свидание ничуть не романтично, но значения это больше не имело. Прохладные, умелые пальцы Мастера вскарабкались по обнаженной коже спины и плеч, потом направились вниз, к поясу, и настойчиво дернули за пряжку.

— На тебе слишком много одежды. — Освободившись от брюк и отбросив их пинком, Доктор замолчал и бросил взгляд на своего заклятого врага. — Или я должен устроить тебе представление?

— Едва ли. Раздень меня. — Мастер разжал объятия и стоял без движения, пока Доктор снимал с него одежду слой за слоем, поглаживая обнаженную кожу, когда добирался до нее. — Полностью. — Опытными ладонями Доктор скользнул вверх по длинным мышцам ног, провел круг по талии и в конце концов сосредоточился на торчащем вперед члене Мастера. Но его остановил рычащий возглас: — Нет! Не сейчас.

— Боишься, что кончишь слишком быстро? — По привычке Доктор не смог сдержать насмешку. — Как ты говорил, у нас восемь часов.

— Именно. — Мастер сжал плечи Доктора и потянул вниз. — На колени. Отсоси мне.

Облизнув губы, Доктор элегантно опустился — тело действительно было старовато, чтобы стоять вот так на коленях, и хорошо, что Мастер так близко. Но все посторонние проблемы разлетелись прочь, как только он взял возбужденный член Мастера в рот, сначала — только головку, осторожно посасывая и облизывая ее. Схватив Доктора обеими руками за волосы и притянув ближе, Мастер со стоном толкнулся вперед. Доктор воспротивился, но ровно настолько, чтобы его неудовольствие заметили, и с радостью продолжил сосать. Он вылизал Мастеру мошонку, а потом заглотил член как можно глубже. Мастер хрипло вскрикнул и обильно кончил прямо Доктору в глотку — и вкус у спермы тоже был правильный. Тогда Доктор продолжил неторопливо, но не прерываясь посасывать член, пока Мастер не свалился без сил, а потом наклонился и начисто вылизал его.

— Лучшая голова на всем… Галлифрее, — выдохнул Мастер. — Я всегда это говорил. Она все еще на твоих плечах.

— Именно так. — Ужасно довольный собой и заведенный до предела, Доктор вытер губы и усмехнулся. — У меня есть и ты — где бы мне и хотелось. — Через голову Мастера он потянулся к тюбику смазки, стоявшему у стены, и выдавил немного на ладонь. Намазав два пальца, он направил их вниз и прижал к тугому анусу. Выгнув спину, Мастер бросил на Доктора взгляд. — Пока ты восстанавливаешься, м? — На самом деле они оба не теряли зря времени, беспечно повалившись на роскошный пушистый ковер. Доктор сунул внутрь сначала один палец, затем второй, одним глазом следя за реакцией Мастера, вторым — за тем, что делал сам. Он тщательно подготовил Мастера — к моменту, как Доктор закончил, три пальца входили без всякого труда. Мастер лежал и принимал все это без слов, изредка вздыхая в знак поощрения. Как только его член снова начал проявлять к происходящему интерес, пусть и чуть-чуть, Доктор немедленно все прекратил и в ответ на молчаливое возмущение ответил: — Не сейчас. — Тогда пальцами, перемазанными маслом, Доктор начал вычерчивать на груди Мастера узоры, поддразнивать соски, поглаживать грудные мышцы и покрывать его бедра поблескивающими символами.

— Хватит, — раздался тихий стон. — Прекрати.

— Что, это? — Доктор завершил узор размашистой загогулиной, снова сунул палец Мастеру в анус и зашевелил им вперед-назад. — Тогда чем бы ты сейчас занялся?

— Трахни меня. — Ах, эти манящие слова. — Трахни меня немедленно!

— А волшебное слово?

— Доктор!

В голосе Мастера звучала такая мучительная нужда, что это, безусловно, было самое сексуальное из слышанного Доктором за сто пятьдесят лет. Дернув плечами, он выпрямился, головка его члена бесцеремонно тянулась вперед, к отверстию, которым до того занимались пальцы.

— Почти угадал. — Доктор толкнулся вперед и грубо вошел, не обращая внимания на ворчание и попытки вывернуться, пока не погрузился в чудесно прохладное отверстие до самого основания. И выдохнул: — О Рассилон, какой ты тугой.

— А ты… ты… двигайся, Доктор, или, клянусь, я сравняю эту планету с землей!

— Не… правильная… лесть… — Но, войдя, Доктор тоже не мог оставаться без движения, так что он выскользнул наружу почти полностью, а потом снова вошел. Он двигался в ритме — сначала медленные, долгие толчки, которые постепенно ускорялись. Обычно Доктор мог продолжать это часами, но нормального секса у него не было ровно столько же, сколько и у Мастера: несвоевременно показывать чудеса выдержки. Он позволил себе ускориться — совсем немного, усилить толчки, — и Мастер обхватил его спину ногами, пока Доктор, громко застонав, не кончил сам, глубоко погрузившись в зад Мастера. И оставался там так долго, насколько мог, и они оба дрожали, пока Доктор с влажным звуком наконец не выскользнул наружу.

Следующие тридцать семь минут в комнате раздавалось только дыхание и естественный ритм четырех бьющихся сердец.

Пальцы Доктора снова принялись вычерчивать узоры на боку Мастера.

— Итак, я стою того, что ты за меня заплатил?

— О, почти определенно. — Мастер сунул ладонь между его бедрами и игриво пошевелил пальцами. — Ты должен рассказать, как вышло, что ты начал здесь бывать.

— Нет, — улыбнулся сам себе Доктор. — Нет, думаю, не должен.

В конце концов, миссии ЮНИТа под прикрытием могут быть просто восхитительными.


End file.
